Reflection on the Lakefront
by miss vanillabean
Summary: Nightstar thought she hadn't received her nine lives. How very wrong she was. Nine estranged lives, floating around time and the Clans. Nine lives, hear me? And along with that, nine different prophecies. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

the Nine Lives of Night Book 1:Reflection on the Lakefront

**prologue |**One Chance In A Million

**A/N: First fanfic ever! Not bad, hey? Start those luuurved reviews coming in!**

Nightstar thought she hadn't received her nine lives. How very wrong she was. We had tried to send them in a different dream. It had worked before, when Brightwhisker had greencough and couldn't travel to the Moonstone. It was one chance in a million that this would happen. We _had _given her nine lives, but nine estranged lives, disconnected and floating through time and space. And along with that, nine different prophecies to fulfil.

Nightstep.

_With the Night come secrets,_

_it is perfect cover for blood to Blossom and_

_the lake of treachery_ _to Pool_

_under her blind, self-constructed defence._

Nightmist.

_The Night shall be poisoned in her mind, _

_she shall doubt her choices and who she is,_

_she shall be caught in the Vine's lying tendrils,_

_and only her Brambles can slash_

_the strands away from her thoughts._

Nightfall.

_Night will be trapped by the borders _

_she will create,_

_longing to reach out _

_but losing her chance when the Branch_

_is burnt by the Flames._

Nightmask.

_Night will be masked as the _

_Thorns claw at her repeatedly,_

_she shall be shamed again and again, _

_she will be alone in herself, _

_but will have to reach out to the Flight_

_she fears most of all._

Nightflower.

_Only the wintry truth can help her steps_

_to the right path, _

_but when the Sun melts the Frost _

_she shall have to navigate the twists and _

_turns of her fifth life with none other but_

_the diminished light._

Nightwhisper.

_The Night will have to Whisper to the Stars of the _

_Darkest Night,_

_looking into the lying eye of the Fox_

_and the trusting ones of her Ashes_

_but she can't be allowed to choose._

Nightheart.

_Night shall toss and turn as she lives_

_her Beautiful Nightmare, _

_emotions being thrown up to the_

_Golden light and shaped to his wish _

_and call._

Nightflight.

_She will face her double,_

_being enemy yet friend,_

_symmetrical as a Butterfly's Wings_

_on the Airs of the Night skies._

Nightstreak.

_When the cold Night finally falls_

_before the sunset's glowing feet_

_and she bleeds out her life into the Sky_

_her ninth life is over and_

_she can rest in peace._

Nightstar.

Ha, killed of greencough. I spat on the floor at the thought. As if the most powerful leader of the forest could die of _greencough_. She more powerful then Firestar, but she didn't know it till we explained why she must receive her nine lives as soon as possible. She would have lead ShadowClan into the Dark Forest Battle, and come out victorious, leader of the most powerful Clan at the lake. But now that will never come true. It was one chance in a million.

I heard paws padding towards me.

'Star. Old friend, are you still thinking about Night?' Spottedleaf mewed. 'We had to take her old life somehow to make room for another, you know.'

I spat again. 'Think I don't know? I just hate how I made that mistake again.'

' It reminds you of-'

'_Don't mention her name to me Spottedleaf!_' I sighed, instantly regretting my snapping at her. 'I'm sorry. I-I just don't know where this is going.'

'I know, Star. I know.'

We sat side by side watching the endless sky, and wondering if history would repeat itself.

_Oh, StarClan, I hope not._

**A/N: Ohhh, suspense... It's what keeps the world going, eh? As it does with these stories. Yes, Nine Lives of Night is a nine- booked series and you WILL be seeing the end of it. (Don't hold me to that!) Try adding to your review what you think the unknown she-cat no-one can mention's name is! It will gain you Brownie points!**


	2. Seeing the Stars: Nightstar's Dream

Nine Lives of Night Book 1: Reflection on the Lakefront

**chapter 1 |**Seeing the Stars

**A/N: Bugger, I just realised that I put this as a story about Nightcloud! It's meant to be about a girly-girl Nightpelt/star! Awwwww, I heart reviews... I'll give you a clue for the name... it has a vowel in it! (Don't they all... yeah, cliffies rule XD.)**

**xXEnigmaXx: **I plan for this to get very, _very_ interesting. Thanks for the tip; I'll fix that. A Brownie point is in order. Also, new reviewers get a Nightpelt plushie and the chance to submit a cat for this story or you can give it to someone else but you must prove it by signed review or PM.

**Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan:** No, the name isn't one of these. It was one of the cats who died at the battle which made the clans the Clans. She was the cat who died first. Don't know who that was, though! She wasn't actually a warrior. Keep guessing... Oh yeah, you get a Brownie point and a cookie for that! Also, new reviewers get a Nightpelt plushie and the chance to submit a cat for this story or you can give it to someone else but you must prove it by signed review or PM.

**Enigma: 1**

**Sparrowclaw: 1 **

**Back to chapter two, though.**

**Nightpelt**

I was chasing a butterfly, so rarely seen on my territory. It was a deep orange with white and black markings. I had caught one like this on my claw when I was still in the nursery. My first prey. My mother, Brightflower, was so proud of me. I batted my paw at it, but it flattened its wings and soared forward. I was so absorbed in catching the butterfly that I didn't notice the terrain gradually changing. The damp air was slowly getting cooler, and the peat bog under my pads was slowly morphing into soft grey-green grass sparkling with what looked like shimmering cobwebs that melted when my fur caught on it.

Finally I looked up and saw that I was lost, in a place with more stars in the sky then there were cats. And there were a lot of cats. And they had stars in their fur. I was in StarClan.

_Am I dead?_

"_You're still alive." A cat with dim black sparkles in her fur mewed. "But only just. Don't worry, you have nine lives, Nightstar."_

_I was so incensed that I didn't notice most of what the black cat had said._

_WHAT? But I had a family to return to, a life to live! I was only twenty-seven moons old! My mate Bramblenose, my kits Bumblepaw, Honeypaw, and Frostpaw._

_I can't die yet! "Let me go home!" I shrieked. "I don't want to die, I have a clan to look after and a family to support! Who will be leader after my when Cinderfur is dead? YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_

_I felt my heart crack_ _in two_, and then I woke up to Runningnose dabbing my throat to check for breath, and I heard rather than saw him sigh with relief

"Don't feel relieved, Runningnose; I won't be here for much longer." I whispered huskily. "But I will be back."

"W-w-what do you mean Nightstar? Stammered the shocked medicine cat.

"I mean that StarClan _did_ give me my nine lives, Runningnose." With that I closed my eyes and spiralled into the darkness.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was so short, but my brother is badgering me to use the laptop. Next chappie will be up soon, I promise!**


	3. I'm Crying Cause I Only Have 4 Reviews

the Nine Lives of Night Book 1:Reflection on the Lakefront

**chapter two| **The Night Is Reborn Tonight

**A/N: Hey. I'm crying here. I only have one new review and that really hurts me. How many people are reading this? I feel like the stupidest, crappiest, thickest writer in humanity because my story only has THREE REVIEWS. I'M IN TEARS HERE. I'M CRYING BECAUSE I HAVE VIRTUALLY NO REVIEWS.I wanted this story to rival Prin Pardus and MonkeyCsaw and Enyo14's stories, I wanted to become the next J.K Rowling I really did but only three people like this story. Only three reviews. I thought this was a good story. No, I thought this was a great story. If you want this story to be continued, I need twenty reviews. Twenty reviews for a chapter. Or is that too much? Or this story can crumble to the dust. Along with all of my dreams. And I hope that made you regret not reviewing with any encouragement. So here is possibly the last chapter. And yeah, I am STEAMING MAD. UNLESS I GET TWENTY REVIEWS, THIS STORY WILL DIE.**

**To my only reviewers, thank you.**

**BROWNIE POINT CHART**

**Enigma: 1**

**Sparrowclaw: 1 **

**Random Falcon: 1**

**PLUSHIE LIST**

**Enigma: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**Sparrowclaw: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**Random Falcon: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**Nightkit**

I heard a voice saying "Come on, Tangerineleaf, you know you can do it. Push, now. Push!"

And then I was falling, and there was a strange cold sensation covering me. I felt weak and damp. I took my first breath, soon to be knocked out of my lungs by another small, cold and wet bundle landing on me. I squealed, wondering what had hit me. I squirmed as a warm, wet, rough thing licked me all over. I shivered.

"Tangerineleaf, Stonetail." A gentle voice said. "You have three baby she-cats and a tom."

"What shall we name them, Tan?" The strong, deep voice of my father mewed.

"Maybe Nightkit for the black and orange she-kit?" The barely audible voice of my mother rasped. She continued, "And maybe Gingerkit for the orange tabby?"

"That's great, Tan. And maybe Stormkit for the black one?"

"What should we name the red she-cat?"

"Redkit? Nah, that's too boring."

"Petalkit?"

"Too simple. What about Streakkit?"

Stonetail made a non-committal grunt. "Why doesn't Heatherpaw choose?"

"Really?" A bright voice squeaked. "What about ... um, Blossomkit?

I made a high noise at the back of my throat. My mouth was all dry. My half-formed muscles spasmed involuntarily. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I couldn't breathe. Everything faded. I twitched.

"Tan! What's wrong with Nightkit?"

"StarClan! She isn't breathing!"

"What's going on ?"

I could faintly hear my littermates mewling for milk.

"Her throat must be blocked, that's why she's not breathing."

**A/N: And this is where you come in, my readers. Review or Nightkit dies.**


	4. Thank You

the Nine Lives of Night Book 1:Reflection on the Lakefront

**chapter three| **Relief Can Lead To Tears

**A/N: Ok. This is a special treat, because I haven't reached 20 reviews. I'm feeling a bit sentimental. Maybe it's because I'm listening to Rolling In The Deep. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, another hint for Mystery Cat: her name starts with a 'Br'. I had the worst review ever. I don't feel like sharing it right now, but if you really have to see it take a look. It put me in the crappiest mood ever. For the full description of Tangerineleaf see my other story, Happy Tree Kitties. Just ask miss sunheart for a link on my forum, RushClan, or PM her. She's my best friend. In real life. Let me get this straight. She is not me. I am not her. If one more person calls me Sunheart I will explode.**

**BROWNIE POINT CHART**

**Enigma: 1**

**Sparrowclaw: 2**

**Random Falcon: 2**

**Sunheart: 3**

**PLUSHIE LIST**

**Enigma: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**Sparrowclaw: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**1x Mystery Cat plushie**

**Random Falcon: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**1x Mystery Cat plushie**

**1x '**_**Follow Your Dreams**_**...' a Tangerineleaf (my imaginary cat, and the mother of Nightkit) special thanks plushie, exclusive to my bad mood.**

**Sunheart: 1x Nightpelt plushie**

**1x Mystery Cat plushie**

**1x '**_**Follow Your Dreams**_**...' a Tangerineleaf (my imaginary cat, and the mother of Nightkit) special thanks plushie, exclusive to my bad mood.**

**Nightkit POV**

I felt a small claw poke daintily into my throat and hook the obstruction as if it was as delicate as a feather and remove it with a light tug. I shuddered as it tickled the back of my throat and took a breath, the cold air filling my lungs and erasing the pain of near death. I open my eyes for the first time. I heard the bright, squeaky voice I assumed was Heatherpaw, and at last saw the owner of the voice.

The deep voice I heard belonged to a well-built gray tom with a rather long tail, compared to the slight orange tabby with a white chest, legs and tail tip. I noticed her eyes were a vibrant green-gold.

The orange tabby cried out, "She's alive!"

"And her eyes are open."The tom mewed slowly.

But I didn't pay much attention. I was looking at Heatherpaw. She had the sort of eyes that can tell what you're thinking, and she had a strange creamy pelt that looked slightly pink in the lighting.

I looked to the golden she-cat with the brown and lighter yellow streaks on her back. She had eyes identical to Tangerineleaf's. I blinked slowly. Everything was so hard to take in with my weak eyes, not yet accustomed to the bright colours that painted the world. I looked at the other small bundles that had hit me, not really noticing that they looked like me. I guess I somehow knew already, like I had done this before. There was a pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes, mewling softly next to my mother's soft white belly. I looked at the large black tom, realising that he was slightly dappled with blue and wondered at that, but how was I to know it was the dappled moonlight filtering through the leaves? My glance wandered to the she-cat snuggling next to him, and I froze. Her pelt was a brilliant shade of scarlet, nothing to my paler sister's hue. My eyes widened as she opened one dusty amber eye, and as she uncaringly closed it again as she saw my fur, what I would think was pretty when I was older, but nothing against her amazing colours. I sighed. Maybe my other siblings wouldn't like me either? There seemed to be nothing I could do about it. Besides, I was tired and couldn't think properly. I curled up on the floor, not noticing or caring that it was covered in bloodstained scraps of moss, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Too much description? I love describing things. It's so fun.**


End file.
